Iron Ore (Skyrim)
Iron Ore is used to make Iron Ingots at a smelter. It is used in creating and improving iron weapons and armor. Iron ore may be transmuted into Silver Ore using the Transmute Mineral Ore spell. Iron Ore Veins Iron Ore Veins may be mined with a Pickaxe to obtain Iron Ore. Each vein has a chance to produce a precious gem. The veins reset once every 30 in-game days. Locations Iron Ore may be purchased from blacksmiths, or any merchant that sells miscellaneous goods. They can also be mined in the following locations: *16 veins in Halted Stream Camp. *10 veins in Fort Fellhammer Mine, south-southeast of Dawnstar. * 8 veins in Embershard Mine, southwest of Riverwood. * 6 veins in Iron Breaker Mine, southeast in Dawnstar, near the Smelter. * 5 veins in Left Hand Mine, just southeast of Markarth. * 5 veins in Gloombound Mine, southeast of Windhelm. * 5 veins in Knifepoint Mine at Knifepoint Ridge (Note that three veins are locked behind an adept level lock door). * 4 veins in Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site. * 4 veins in Rockwallow Mine, East of Morthal. * 3 veins in Lost Knife Cave. * 3 veins in Northwind Mine. * 3 veins in Redbelly Mine. (Shor's Stone mine). * 3 ores on a cart by the smelter in Shor's Stone . * 2 veins in Whistling Mine, southeast of Winterhold. * 2 veins southwest of Sarethi Farm. * 2 veins in Bleak Falls Barrow. * 2 veins below the tower of the Riverwood Folly. * 2 veins on an island north from Ysgramor's Tomb. * 2 veins to the South and East of Purewater Run. * 2 veins behind the entrance to Geirmund's Hall on the island, between several trees. * 2 veins slightly east of Secunda's Kiss. * 2 veins above the road leading to the southeast corner of the game world. Just east of Stendarr's Beacon. * 1 vein directly to the west of Ysgramor's Tomb. * 1 vein northeast from Ysgramor's Tomb. * 1 vein east of Farstrewn Mine. * 1 vein north of Blizzard Rest. * 1 vein in Ustengrav Depths. * 1 vein a few feet west of the entrance to Ustengrav. * 1 vein south of Movarth's Lair. * 1 vein in White River Watch. * 1 vein in Tolvald's Cave. * 1 vein beside the Shadow Stone. * 1 vein east of Lost Tongue Overlook. * 1 vein on the path leading up to Lost Tongue Overlook. * 1 vein north of Snow-shod Farm, located on a small island. * 1 vein northeast of Heartwood Mill. * 1 vein in Ansilvund. * 1 vein just across the small lake next to Lost Knife Cave. * 1 vein in Swindler's Den, past the Alik'r hideout. * 1 vein west of Riverwood, across the river. * 1 vein in Half-Moon Mill, north of Falkreath. * 1 vein in Fort Fellhammer, South of Dawnstar. * 1 vein northwest of Narzulbur, behind some rocks. * 1 vein southeast of Cragwallow Slope. * 1 vein southwest of Traitor's Post, follow the road. * 1 vein southeast of Riverside Shack, south of Windhelm. * 1 vein north of Eldergleam Sanctuary. * 1 vein in Rebel's Cairn (At the end of the cave near the wall to the right of the weapon slot). * 1 vein southwest of Rorikstead. * 1 vein north of Rorikstead. * 1 vein near South Cold Rock Pass, just to the right of the cave entrance. * 1 vein in Greywater Grotto, south/southwest of Helgen. * 3 vein in Movarth's Lair. * 1 Vein at Anga's Mill directly south, across the river. * 1 vein directly across from the front of the entrance to Forsaken Cave. * 1 vein near the top of Hob's Fall Cave entrance. * 1 vein on the island with the Lady Stone. * 1 vein on the road between Purewater Run and Dushnikh Yal. * 1 vein West-Southwest of Reachwind Eyrie. * 1 vein by the entrance of Reachwater Rock. * 1 vein on the rock wall outside of the Northern tower of the Valtheim Towers. * 1 vein between Darkwater Crossing and Eldergleam Sanctuary, amongst the sulphur pools. * 1 vein by some rocks along the wall outside of Whiterun. Go south along wall from main entrance, vein is at base of second wooden guard shelter. * 1 vein directly Noth East of Mixwater Mill, just off the path and up the hill. * Mzinchaleft southeast of Dawnstar. * Cronvangr Cave * Saarthal *Hollyfrost Farm near Windhelm. *Another can be found going further south up in the mountains, the ore being east of an unmarked hunting camp *Broken Helm Hollow * Northwest from The Serpent Stone, near the (invisible) boundaries of the gameworld * 1 vein in the frozen section of Bloodlet Throne * 1 vein in Brood Cavern. * 1 vein by the tent at Hunter's Camp: The Guardian Stones * 1 vein just east of Stillborn Cave. * 1 vein on the mountain just south of Cragslane Cavern. The mountain is mainly impassable around the spot but no tricks are needed to get to it, not even jumping. * 1 vein up and to the east of the entrance to of Lakeview Manor. * 1 vein at Bonestrewn Crest, south of Windhelm. The third word (freeze) for the Frost Breath shout is also found there. * 1 vein just north of Gallows Rock, southwest of Windhelm. * 1 vein between Battle-Born Farm and Chillfurrow Farm north of Whiterun. * 1 vein just north of Whiterun behind Dragonsreach (outside the city walls). * 1 vein across from the Windhelm Docks. * 1 vein directly across from Darkshade Cave. * 1 vein to the left of Ravenscar Hollow. * 1 vein at the waterfront at Bleakcoast Cave. * 1 vein to the left narrow passage leading to Dayspring Canyon. * 1 vein near the final bridge in Broken Oar Grotto. Smelting Appearances * cs:Železná ruda de:Eisenerz it:Ferro Grezzo ja:Iron Ore pl:Żelazo ru:Железная руда es:Mineral de hierro Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items Category:Skyrim: Ore